Tickly Food For Your Tummy
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Jocu and his brothers have Ben, Rachel, and Sasha over for a tickle food feast!


**A story by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

At the Grant Mansion, Ben, Rachel and Sasha had just finished shopping for Thanksgiving dinner.

"I'm so excited to have your legendary turkey dinner, Sis!" Sasha said.

"Same here! Thanksgiving at the Grant Mansion is always the best!" Ben said. It was good for him to eat normal food instead of the unearthly alien food his grandfather makes. His stomach growled. "Man, I wish Thanksgiving was here now. I'm starving."

"I know; me too," Sasha added.

"Why don't we have some Italian for lunch," Rachel offered.

"No, I don't feel like it." Ben said. "Chinese?"

"Not really; what about a chicken buffet?" Sasha offered.

"Naw, we had that yesterday. Gosh, I'm running out of ideas," Rachel said.

"Hmmm…maybe pizza?" Ben said, now throwing out another suggestion.

"I guess so," Rachel said, still not really satisfied.

"Why not," Sasha shrugged.

"Ok, we can go down to that new place downtown," Rachel said, now grabbing her keys.

However, they were being watched!

"Well, well…hungry are they?" Jocu smirked.

"And what are you planning now, oh devious one?" Vivo chuckled, now walking in.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Jocu chuckled, now turning to him.

"Oh nothing. Simply that you are probably planning on bringing them to our picnic," Vivo laughed.

"But of course," Jocu smiled. "Especially since Jest just cooked his tingly strudel."

"Jocu, you are becoming much to acquainted with humans. You should focus on your duties in this realm as well," Jest said, now walking into view.

"And what does that mean?" Jocu said, arching an eyebrow.

"You know that time is coming." Jest said.

"I realize that. You needn't remind me. And if you insist on being a dark cloud today, you will suffer the same fate as Jovi did when I dealt with him," Jocu said deviously.

"Is that a threat?" Jest said, now playfully bearing his fangs.

"Of course not brother. That is a sincere promise," Jocu said, now bearing his fangs too!

"Hold you you two! Let's grab them before they get away!" Vivo said, now pointing at the portal. Jocu glanced over and saw them get into Ben's car.

"I've got them! Lunch time!" Jocu called out, now snapping his fingers and affectively pulling them into his realm. Before they could say a word, all three were sitting at a large table!

"What the-?!" Rachel said, looking around wildly.

"What happened?!" Ben asked.

"Lunch time of course!" Jocu grinned, now walking out with large plates.

"Jocu! Good to see you!" Sasha smiled, now waving at him.

"And I you," Jocu winked. The other voiced their greetings as well. "You three shall be our guests for today!"

"Guests?" Ben said.

"For lunch!" Vivo said excitedly.

"Of course! I have wiggly jiggly jelly, lilting licorice, giggle grapes, juniper juice that will jive all the way down your throat," Jocu smiled, now bringing out the plates.

"What?! Jiggly jelly? Giggle grapes?! No way!" Ben protested, now trying to stand.

"Me too." Sasha said. But the chair she was sitting in used it's arms to holding her down before she had a chance to get up!

The chairs the teens were sitting on wrapped their arms around them! They were held into their seats!

"I can't move!" Rachel grunted.

"GAAH! Oh, no!" Sasha squeaked.

"Oh, yes," Vivo said as he brought up plates of food. "You kids are going to love our food whether you want to try it or not!"

Ben tried to struggle, but Jocu used his tail to tickle up and down Ben's ears and neck. Ben giggled and Jocu only chuckled at the sight.

"S-STAHAHAP!" Ben pleaded.

"Perhaps I will stop if you remain in your seat," Jocu said, clearly amused.

Ben finally gave up and sat back down. And just to be safe, the chair restrained Ben too.

"First up, we have feather fritters." Jocu presumed playes of sweet smelling fritters.

"Do they have feathers in them?" Ben groused.

"Oh, no! They're called that because they're fluffy and tickle like feathers when you eat them!" Jocu explained.

"I...don't think I'm hungry anymore." Sasha said, looking away. But her rumbling stomach said otherwise.

Ben's stomach was twice as loud.

"I'll try...just one." Rachel said. "It's not like I have a choice."

Jocu happily fed Rachel a feather fritter. She took a bite and carefully tasted it and swallowed. "Mmmm! This is so-" She started giggling. "Hahahahahahaha!"

"Why are you laughing?!" asked Ben.

"Ihihit feels like someone's tickling my tummy with a feather!" Rachel laughed.

"It's the fritter, of course." Jocu offered a plate of feather fritters to Sasha and Ben. "Still hungry?"

Sasha whimpered a little, Jocu waved the delicious smell in Sasha's face. The girl's hunger grew and she licked her lips.

"Mmmm! Smells yummy, huh?" Jocu teased. Sasha whimpered even more.

"Try it, Sasha!" Rachel said. Her arms were freed and she was eating more feather fritters. She was eating and laughing at the same time. "Hahahahahahaha! They're really good! Even if they tickle! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Sasha was starving, and that delicious smelling food was driving her insane. She let Jocu feed her and she ate a feather fritter.

"Heeheeheeheeheeheehee! They tickle my tummy on the inside!" Sasha giggled. The chair freed her and she ate the rest of the Tickle food.

"Come on, Ben! Down the hatch!" Jocu said. He brought a fritter to Ben's face but he refused the treat.

Jocu smiled. He knew Ben wouldn't give up without a fight. Luckily, Jocu one was the boy's weakness. He snapped his fingers and the chair adjusted his hold on Ben. Now, the boy's arms were held

"Coochy, coochy, coo!" Jocu tickled Ben's underarms, his worst tickle spot.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed. With his mouth open, Jocu placed the fritter in Ben's mouth.

Ben was hesitant with the food in his mouth, but upon actually tasting it, it was actually delicious! Very delicious!

"Hot buttered biscuits! This is delicious!" Ben said. He was freed from the chair and feasted on the rest of the food. All while Ben laughed as he ate.

"So, how is it, Ben?" asked Vivo.

"Hahahahahahahaha! It tickles! But it's yummy!" Eating this food not only made Ben happy, but he felt happy as well. This tickle food made him feel extra good on the inside.

Soon after, the teens were full and still giggling.

"Good eats, Jocu!" Ben patted his full stomach. "I'm stuffed!"

"Let's see." Jocu gently dug his fingers into Ben's tummy and gave it a jiggle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEY!" Ben laughed.

"Hmm, your belly feels bigger!" Jocu said with a giggle, still jiggling Ben's stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! J-JOCU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! Who's got a ticklish tummy?" Jocu teased.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP!" Ben laughed.

Rachel and Sasha laughed as Ben was being tickled. Ben felt satisfied inside and out.

Guess laughter is the best medicine, even in food.


End file.
